iPod Shuffle
by Ch3lsBishop
Summary: 10 iPod drabble thingy : Puckleberry


SHE'S A GENIUS – JET  
I walked through the doors with my everyday slushie ready to get Berry just like I always did. Yet again she was dressed in those ridiculously short school girl skirts. They showed of her legs good, and I wasn't kidding when I said those legs were the stuff of dreams. Long, perfect and tanned. Good thing they weren't what I was aiming for. I smiled to myself as I imagined the pink slushie dripping down her face. That's probably why I was shocked when it didn't. As I threw the slushie she took a smart step to the side neatly avoiding the syrupy mess. And where did it end up? All over my locker. Great Berry, nice one. And what shocked me most? She smiled, winked and walked away. I stood beside my newly slushied locker empty cup in my hand. The plastic crushed beneath my grip. Oh it's on.

IN THE END – LINKIN PARK  
Everybody stood in shock watching the shouting match going on between Quinn, Finn and worst of all, Puck. News of the real baby's father had spread quickly once Mercedes accidently let slip to Kurt. Once the news had reached Finn all hell had broke loose, and now all of Glee was watching the action unfold. And you know the worst bit? I had trusted Puck. We had been going out. I had been in love with him. Yet it still hurt to see what this was doing to him. I stood and watched as Finn jumped on Puck shoving him against the wall, breaking his nose and cracking his ribs. Puck took it all and Quinn yelled at him to stop. The world seemed to slow down until it felt like it stood still. And I collapsed to the ground. And I cried.

OUT OF MY LEAGUE – THE WHITE ROOM  
They didn't think I deserved her. Fair enough I mean sure they all knew I got my best friends girl pregnant and didn't understand why Rachel was still with me. I didn't understand it either. But it didn't matter coz I got the girl. She was mine and I was never letting her go. I smirked and put my arm around her as we walked out of the cafeteria. It didn't matter what they thought coz there was still something they didn't know. Rach and I were engaged.

20 GOOD REASONS – THIRSTY MERC  
It ripped me apart to see the hurt in her eyes. She stared at me, not saying a single word. Slowly the water built up in her eyes, eventually causing her to cry. Her eyes didn't waver. Gently I reached out and wiped away the tear. She still didn't move. I watched her slowly breathe in and out, probably trying to calm herself. And then she turned and walked away. I swallowed and watched her figure move out of sight. What the fuck had I done?

VICIOUS GIRL – THE WHITE ROOM  
For about the fifth time today we were fighting. In a way I was relieved as she had just about ignored me for two weeks now but fuck did she ever shut up? I listened to her rant on about all the shit I'd done. Anyone else I would have walked out by now, but for Berry I stayed. She went on and after an hour of this shit I gave up. There was only one way I knew how to shut her up. I kissed her. Hard. And before I knew it we were making out, passionate and intense. I felt her hot breathe on my neck as she whispered in my ear, "I love you".

HALO – THE WHITE ROOM  
My clenched fist slammed into his face again and again. I was so fired up I hardly noticed myself slamming his head into the ground and then kicking him in the ribs. It was so silent except for the constant screams from the guy now laying on the concrete and the yells from me as I attacked the now helpless guy. He was worthless. He was fucked up in the head. He deserved every bit of shit I was dong to him. He had tried to rape my girlfriend behind the gym. I felt two tiny hands clasp around my wrist trying to hold me back. I shook them off and turned back to the piece of shit in front of me.  
"Noah" "Noah!" "Noah don't!" "Goddam it listen to me Puck!"  
And I did. She had called me Puck. Not Noah, _Puck_. I turned to face her looking deep into her eyes. My fists were bloody and the thing behind me was probably unconscious. I whispered something for her ears only, "Oh my god. Rachel what have I done?"

SECOND CHANCE – SHINEDOWN  
I stared at her in shock. She was the most beautiful person in the world. The most important to him. And she had just made his life even better than he could have imagined. Three simple words had changed him forever. I still didn't say a word but she knew me well enough to know I wasn't angry or upset. Her eyebrows creased in worry as she took in my silence. "Noah?" "Noah, are you okay?"  
"Babe, I'm going to be a dad" I smiled and she laughed and we hugged. Life was incredible.

LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE – JET  
It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to have a baby together, live happily ever after. Instead some asshole thought it would be funny to trip a pregnant chick. Hilarious when she ends up in a pool of blood unconscious on the floor. So here I was, sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to know if the two loves of my lives would be okay. I'd probably been waiting for about a half hour but god knows it felt like eternity. If she lost the baby I didn't think I could go through it again, the heartbreak of having someone you didn't even know yet taken away from you. But if I lost Rachel…. My heart broke at just the thought of it… I punched the wall in anger then cursed. I was going to have to pay for that. My patience expired and I charged over to the woman sitting behind the desk. "What the fuck is going on with Rachel Berry?"  
"She seems to be fine just a little concussion is all"  
"And the baby?"  
"I'm sorry sir, we don't know yet"

GOLD DIGGER – (Ironically Enough) Glee  
Noah and I rarely saw each other in school, except Glee of course. Which as it happens was were we were now. I smiled to myself as I felt his eyes on my back. Unknown to most people, outside of school we were best friends. So why did I take the slushying? Coz I got him back after school. And I was going to get him back good tonight. Screw him if he thinks he's getting away with an orange slushie to the face. I laughed quietly to myself as I thought of the look on his face when he went out to his car tomorrow morning. Eggs anyone?

ARE YOU MAGNETIS? – FAKER  
"Oh shut up Noah Puckerman"  
"My names not _Noah_, Berry."  
"Oh I think your mum would disagree"  
"You don't even have a Mum, just two homo dads for parents"  
"At least I've got two parents _Puck_"  
Looking into his eyes I knew I crossed a line there. Stubbornly I justified it with the fact that he brought my Dad's into it. There was no need to call them _homos_. I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a loud thud and the words "Fucking Berry". I glanced up just in time to see Noah storm out of the room leaving a trail of mass destruction behind him. _Ugh, I should probably go fix this up._ I sighed and gathered my stuff before hurrying after him. "Noah wait!"

Kurt leant over to Mercedes and whispered in her ear, "They totally like each other" met with an agreement of "Mhmm…" from the whisperee.


End file.
